User talk:WhispertheWolf
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Windgnasher page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Station7 (talk) 02:19, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Can you give me the entire link about the Snow Wraith, as the entire link can't be seen in your summary. Thanks!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 17:03, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Here's the link: http://www.dreamworkstv.com/race-to-the-edge/map/#/map When you go to the link, click on "Dragon View" in the left-hand corner and then click on the Snow Wraith to read about it. :) I don't see anywhere it says untrainable? Also, please respond on my talk page and sign at the end of your messages with ~~~~.--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 21:21, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Once you get to the link, click the "Dragon View" in the leff-hand corner. Then click on the Snow Wraith and read the blurb that pops up. I will give you screenshots. Follow the arrows on the screenshots to get the Snow Wraith blurb. First screenshot: http://imgur.com/a/Ir907 Second screenshot: http://imgur.com/a/cryDH Third screenshot: http://imgur.com/a/N4FSs And I apologize for not signing; I didn't know how to do that until about 2 minutes ago.WhispertheWolf (talk) 21:57, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Please respond on my talk page, at the bottom. I give you a direct link to it on the lyric quote part of my signature. Just press Leave Message and it'll directly put it at the very bottom after you hit Publish. And I could've sworn I didn't see that exact word when I first looked at it, but now I do. Thanks!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 03:34, September 5, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome! It takes time to learn how to use talk pages right. Also, please don't leave a header. I don't them, lol. Thanks again!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 03:49, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Italics Concerning Italicizing of Books, Movies, etc. I personally agree, but I'm under the impression this is not what Annabeth and Percy likes. This perhaps needs to be brought up again to the community, so we can all be on the same page. Oh, BTW, I haven't come across any info to back up the Sand Wraith behavior, etc, but will keep looking. Ladybrasa (talk) 22:48, October 19, 2016 (UTC)ladybrasa (Oops, was supposed to post this on your page, not mine!) As far as a public place for this Wiki's users - there are places, but I'm not familiar with them either. There is a forum, and there is chat with people who are currently online. Unfortunately, I have yet to figure out how a user would know to go look at the forum (its not very busy, well, at least it wasn't), other than checking out the Wiki Activity list. Ladybrasa (talk) 23:28, October 19, 2016 (UTC)ladybrasa Hi! Sorry for responding you now, after a few months. The behavior, training and weakness are from a site named Berk's Dragons. There are most of the dragon species even the ones from rise of berk (not the school of dragons ones). The information that is here is from Dreamworks or Ludia so they are correct. So I thought that it would be a good idea to put the info here too. Httyd big fan (talk) 15:17, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: Movie Dragons Category Yeah, that's a good idea. I looked at the category's history and saw that it was created during a time when the franchise consisted of only the first movie. Anyways, only admins can rename categories. So someone's going to have to ask Annabeth or P&F fan to do it.- lavamelon (talk) 05:01, January 7, 2017 (UTC) So I've now created a category for Franchise Dragons. Here, take a look: Category:Franchise Dragons. - lavamelon (talk) 21:35, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Doomfang Is there already a seperate page for the Doomfang that appeared in How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse? If not, is there an official name for it. If not, can you think of what to call the page? - lavamelon (talk) 19:48, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Oh, it's perfectly fine. Anyways, maybe "Hiccup's Guardian Angel" like how he was described in the epilogue? - lavamelon (talk) 06:40, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Hey, I've now created a page for him: Hiccup's Guardian Angel. I was hoping you could add the "Physical Appearance" part. - lavamelon (talk) 22:24, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Oh, no worries. Anyways, thank you! - lavamelon (talk) 20:49, January 27, 2017 (UTC)